thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Takuto
"... I'll get it right next time!" Takuto is a Player for Week 16 of The Reaper's Game. He's here to flirt with boys, get everyone's name wrong, and pet 50 frogs. Appearance Takuto is an eighteen-year-old boy with a dark complexion and lavender-dyed hair. His hair falls in short, choppy tufts that are parted to his left; a pair of hairpins keep most of his unruly hair out of his eyes. He has silver eyes and often wears a lax look to him, easily making himself out to be calm or mischievous in nature. Standing at 157 cm (5’01” ft), Takuto looks as approachable as he makes himself out to be. His clothing taste is simple but pleasing to the eye, opting for monochromatic black and white shirts, sweaters and the like, with grey pants and black and white slip-ons or sneakers. He has several piercings in his ears, most of which consist of silver studs and rings. Simple silver, white or black accessories further accentuate his appearance. Other Notes * Takuto prefers to wear long sleeves, even when the weather is hot. Evidently, Takuto has a high tolerance for hot and cold weather alike. * Takuto is stronger than he looks, and often forgets his strength around strangers. Personality Takuto is a calm boy who vastly takes things in stride. He matches the energies of the people he is surrounded by in his own lax manner, adopting quirks, interests, and mannerisms to better fit himself into social circles. After a conversation with Kafu, Takuto stated that he would try to act more like himself as opposed to fitting in with others, even if he has forgotten how to be "himself." Takuto has a habit to speak in a straightforward, if not blunt, manner. He seems to make it a point to lay as many of his cards down in front of others in hopes that others do the same, as he likes to get along with others and understand what motivates his peers. He seemingly has few secrets to hide. He enjoys supporting others and watching the people he’s surrounded by becoming better versions of themselves; for that reason, Takuto is not one to seek attention and abstains from the limelight if he could help it, as the positive development of others is far more interesting to him. Beneath Takuto's easygoing exterior lies a fiercer side. Takuto is not one to allow injustices to slide past him. His wariness towards others makes him quick to catch onto ill intentions; if he cannot quickly address, if not outright absolve, evils as he sees them, then he would undoubtedly plot for as much within as quick of a timeframe as he can manage. In a pinch, Takuto is resourceful and undaunted by most obstacles. While Takuto possesses a ruthless determination to see his foes annihilated, he is protective of the innocent and strives to encourage those who seem as such. Other Notes * Takuto uses ore pronouns. * He also uses numerous ending particles, most of which translate to yeah/right (-yone), isn’t it/don’t you think (-yarou), and huh (-dane). With the previous point in mind, Takuto sounds especially blunt. * Takuto is biromantic and prefers boys. It takes him a long time to warm up to others romantically, however, and he is not interested in romance at the moment. * He can, and will, flirt with boys, but he cannot handle being flirted back with. Takuto will most likely draw a blank if so. * His favorite type of people are those who are in possession of zero braincells, and are kind and earnest to a fault. Bonus points if they're passionate and protective people. However, people who are capable of being organized and reliable catch his eye as well, if only by a respectable and platonic standpoint. * He fidgets with his earrings, or any silver accessories thereof, when he’s deep in thought or nervous. He also readjusts the hairpins in his hair and cleans his nails mid-conversation. * Without his accessories, Takuto resorts to tapping and rubbing his chin and lips as a nervous habit. * Takuto gets peoples’ names mixed up, especially if they look similar in person or sound similar in name. He calls people by their most notable traits should he need to address someone but “cannot remember their name,” especially if he’s in a tumultuous situation like a battle. * He hardly answers text messages and usually lets calls go to voicemail. If he ever does acknowledge a text message or voicemail, he goes out of his way to meet the person in question to give his answer, regardless of where he or the other person may be. * Takuto possesses the ability to free-hand draw maps. He's skilled in cartography and holds quite a bit of knowledge regarding the geographic and historic state of Tokyo. These are said to supplement Takuto's dream job as a journalist when he was alive. * Takuto has a good sense of housekeeping and is capable of cooking, sewing, knitting, crocheting, and plumbing. He is capable of creating makeshift tools in order to save money and perform tasks while shorthanded. He’s also highly organized and cleanly; being around disorganized spaces makes him uncomfortable. Takuto's been compared to a housewife on more than one occasion -- a point that Takuto does not deny. * He hums songs to himself often, and occasionally sing-songs his words when he’s in a good mood. This extends to battling, where he moves around the battlefield and attacks his opponents to the beat of whatever song he’s thinking of. Unfortunately, his singing skills leave much to be desired. * Takuto loves cats and frogs. History Pre-Game Takuto grew up alone. His parents were never home, so he had to learn how to take care of himself at a young age. He never got to get to know his parents well for as long as he would live. He liked school, as it was the best place to find people who liked him and who could care for him. He quickly learned how to appeal to others’ better nature without raising too much concern from the adults. Takuto wanted to become a journalist when he grew up, and even made leaps and bounds within his language and historical studies to fill in the part, but… y’know…. Life happens. Pre-Week 16 Takuto appeared in Shibuya July 16th, 2019. He quickly found a place of stay within Kafu's music cafe, where he's met plenty of people: namely Kagami, Arita, Masque, Usa, Chris, Grizzcat, and more??? Takuto has taken up life in the cafe quickly and set up a routine where he would explore Shibuya and create maps of the district during the morning, then return to the cafe and work as a handyman-slash-housewife(?!) for the rest of the day. Relationships Kafu (Boss) Kafu is the owner of a music cafe. Takuto takes most of this man's teasing literally and has been getting increasingly flustered over the man's actions. On his part, Takuto makes it a point to repay Kafu's hospitality through chores and housekeeping. Despite not knowing Kafu for long, he worries over the man's peace of mind in regards to Shibuya's Game, and feels that he should do what he can in order to ease the man's fears. While he called Kafu "Coffee" frequently upon meeting him, Takuto has since resorted to calling him "Boss" as a nickname and as an acceptable means of avoiding his real name. Kagami (???) Kagami introduced Takuto to the Underground. Highly intelligent and somewhat mysterious, Kagami is a person that Takuto feels drawn to. He feels respect for the Reaper, even if he can never seem to get her name right. Charles (Charlie, "♕ Shadow Prince ♕") Initially wary of Charles due to a misunderstood encounter between Charles and Arita, Takuto quickly discovered that Charles was not the person Arita made him out to be. Finding the Reaper charming and interested in learning more about him, Takuto told Charles that they should hang out. While he does not harbor romantic feelings for Charles, he's done embarrassing things -- namely, accidentally french dipping Charles when he tripped, and calling him "Chris" -- that warrants a lot of blushing and stuttering around him. At the end of the day, Takuto wants to be a good friend to Charles. Charles gave Takuto the okay to call him "Charlie," making said nickname Takuto's main go-to for regarding Charles. Usa (Usagi) Usa was the first person Takuto met in Shibuya when they tackled him out of seemingly nowhere. Takuto thinks they're kind of funny and endearing, but is vastly more interested in their note-taking skills and their life as a Reaper within the Underground. Arita (???) Arita is a fellow Player. She seems pretty introverted and nervous, so Takuto makes it a point to be calmer around her. With that said, Takuto will piledrive any Reapers that threaten her? Thanks for coming to his TedTalk. Masato (Masago, "Hot Hairdresser Guy (•̀ᴗ•́)و") A person in the Underground who Takuto mistook for Charles. With that cleared and with the antics that followed, Takuto felt greatly amused and charmed by Masato's sense of humor. He's excited by the prospect of getting to know Masato better. Grizzcat (???) A cat named Grizz. Takuto absolutely loves cats, and thus unconditionally adores Grizz -- however, his continued inability to get the cat's name right often chases Grizz away, much to Takuto's dismay. Chris (Christ) Please find Takuto a church, he's found a boy so pretty he believes in God now? Anyway-- he seems pretty chill. Masque (Macas) A fellow Player, whom Takuto feels intrigued by. The more he gets to observe them and their actions, the more inclined he feels to protect them. Otherwise; Masque calls him Taquito, Takuto calls them Macas, and everything works out! Tatsuya (Tetsuo) A person who knows about the Game. Takuto does not know that Tatsuya is a Reaper. His chipper attitude is infectious, and he feels at ease around the other's positivity. Emery (???) A Reaper that Takuto met in Kafu's music cafe. Same hair! MLM and WLW solidarity! Who could ask for more?? Trivia *Takuto's appearance was a result of a randomized picrew arrangement, with a few adjustments made in order to make his design harmonious. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Browse Category:Players Category:Week 16